What Could go wrong?
by greenswind and cheesedude
Summary: When Macku is kiddnapped by Dark Hunters, she meet Mimic. When she finds out a deadly secret, can she and Mimic escape the island fortress? Or will they be left on the island of death?
1. Prolouge

"… And I miss you very much. Signed, Hewkii." The Toa Inika smiled as he finished the final touches to his letter for Macku. It was carved into a piece of stone that he had created. The stone was a little different, however, than other elemental stones. It had sparks of electricity dancing around it. Hewkii smiled. He missed Macku, and he was sure that she missed him. The grey Toa walked over to a gukko bird. Matoro and Kongu had convinced it to carry the special message. Hewkii smiled again. After all, what could go wrong by sending a love letter?

* * *

Amphibax watched the six strange Toa from the Voya Nui coast. _The Shadowed One might find this interesting _he thought. The strange being looked on as the grey and yellow Toa tied a sparking piece of carved rock onto a gukko bird. Amphibax swam in closer to here what the Toa was saying to the rahi.

* * *

"Take this to Macku. She's a Ga-Matoran in Metru Nui. Matoro has given you directions, has he not?" 

The bird seemed to nod as though it understood. Hewkii turned to Kongu. The green Toa nodded. "It think-understands," he said. Kongu went over to the Gukko and slapped it on the rump. "Get going! You have a long journey-quest in front of you!" he yelled at the bird.

* * *

_Hmmmmmmm…_ thought Amphibax. _This Matoran, Macku, has connection with these strange Toa? And from where they said she lives, she might know a great deal of information about Toa Takanuva. I should send word to Dweller. But why would I? After all, Dweller would just take all the credit._ Amphibax's mindthen decided to show himwhat had happened to the last unfortunate officer who "forgot" to give information to one of his fellows that was on a vital mission. _Yes. I think I'll tell Dweller the news _he decided. The amphibious Dark Hunter then went off in search of a nice delivery rahi. If they refused to deliver his message, than it was too bad… for them. 

**GW: Yes, I know. It is a little short. I don't own any of the characters mentioned here. **

**Amphibax: HI! I'm a Dark Hunter!**

**GW: What the heck! You just popped out my new copy of Dark Hunters! Awesome! **

**Gali: Hey! She's giving the Dark Hunters brownies! We never got brownies!**

**GW: Shut up.**

**CD: PICKLES!**


	2. Kiddnapped

A week later…

"What's this?" said Macku. A strange gukko bird was perched outside her house. It had a sparking tablet strapped to its back. The sparks did not seem to affect the bird. Macku untied the tablet and the majestic bird flew off. When the Ga-Matoran looked and saw who sent the message, she whooped with sheer joy.

Kotu came over to see why her friend was squealing. "Watcha lookin' at Macku?"

Macku grinned slyly. "A letter," she said simply.

Kotu smirked. "I know that, silly. Who is it from?"

"A secret admirer."

Kotu's eyes lit up. "Let me see Hewkii's message!" she said, reaching for the note. The two squabbled over the tablet until Nokama came to see what all the fuss was about. "Turaga," Kotu whined, "Macku won't let me see her letter."

"You should know better than to look into another's business Kotu," scolded the Water Turaga.

"But…"

"Nokama is right," said Macku. She clutched the tablet to chest. "What goes on between me and Hewkii is completely private. Isn't that right Turaga? Turaga?"

Nokama was staring intently at the note. "It's from Hewkii?" she asked.

Macku groaned. "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry Macku, but if that note has any status on the Toa's current quest, then we must view it. I'm sorry."

"At least let me read it first," the Huna masked Matoran pleaded.

Nokama consented to that. Then she and Kotu went to tell the other Turaga about Macku's letter.

_My dearest Macku, _(GW: Yeah, I know. It's gonna be mushy)

_We -as in Kongu, Nuparu, Matoro, Jaller, and Hahli- have reached the island of Voya Nui. There is currently no sign of the Toa Nuva. Our journey was, well, eventful. I'll explain it all when we see each other again. That is, **if** we see each other again. Ya see, when we reached the island, something amazing happened! There was this HUGE blast of light and then, and then, well, it's sooooooo awesome. Don't fret though my love! We will be together sometime soon… I hope. _

_We've caught some glimpses of strange beings roaming the island, and they don't look nice. Matoro said that there are strange Matoran inhabiting the island. But he says they don't feel like Matoran. He says their eyes are blank and they never tire from their work. That's not how Matoran are. We should know. That's what we are… or were. Anyway… we are all fine, I'm NOT flirting with Hahli, and I miss you very much. Love, Hewkii. _

Macku stared at the note. _That's what we are… or were. Or were? What did that mean? _Macku wondered. How could he not be Matoran. Suddenly, the realization became real. Had it really happened? If it did how could it?

"Macku, are you done yet?" said a voice. It was Kotu, accompanied by Turaga Nokama. "Hey, Macku?" asked Kotu, seeing her friend in distress. "Are you okay?"

Choking back a sob, letter in hand, Macku ran to Onu-Metru. "There's nothing important in it," she yelled over her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face. How could it have happened? That one line echoed within the bowels of her mind. _That's what we are… or were._ Maybe, just maybe, there would be a sufficient place in the depths of the archives to hide. Then, she could cry. Macku didn't like to cry in public. It made her feel weak. A Matoran wasn't weak. _Yes_ she thought bitterly. _No one can change that. No one can defy destiny. _If she had been paying attention, Macku might have seen the chute lurker with a note attached to its back.

* * *

The chute lurker crawled down into yet another hole in the Archives. Its master had ordered it to deliver the message, and it would carry it out. It had to, on its life. The lurker rounded a corner and smashed into… something. Dweller growled softly. He spied the message that the rahi bore. The Dark Hunter ripped it from the lurker's back and quickly scanned it. He grinned devilishly. _So, Amphibax wants me to capture a Matoran and bring her the fortress for interrogation? The Shadowed One will be pleased when he receives Amphibax's message to him, and when I deliver the brat to his throne room _he thought. The very though brought joy to Dweller's mind. He would have fun with this task.

* * *

Macku raced thru the Archives. She didn't care that she scraped her knees when she tripped. She didn't care when she collided with one of her fellows. Nothing mattered anymore. Hewkii had left her for the life of a Toa. He was gone to her. Lost. Soon, the Ga-Matoran was hopelessly lost in the underground history palace. Sobbing uncontrollably, Macku leaned against a wall and sat down. Suddenly, she heard footfalls in the distance.

"Macku?" Kotu said as she approached her friend. "What's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your friend."

"That's what I thought Hewkii was," muttered Macku.

"What do you mean?" asked the Rau masked Matoran.

"It's like this," Macku began. Suddenly, something in the shadows grabbed her! She screamed. Kotu was shrieking at the top of her lungs as well.

"What's going on down there?" someone yelled. A luminescent being appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Takanuva!" Kotu yelled. "Something has Macku!"

"Don't worry Kotu!" the golden Toa stated. "I'll handle it."

"Can you, petty Toa?" said the creature. Its voice was gravely and cracked. "Can you stand up to a Dark Hunter whose very purpose was to watch you?"

Takanuva's jaw dropped. "Wha? You mean you've been spying on me?"

The being smirked. "The Dark Hunters have agents everywhere. Call me Dweller. Special agent sent by the Shadowed One for this very purpose. Your little friend here has information that will be useful to us. You see, we have a little trouble on Voya Nui, and she holds the key to this and our war."

"War?" asked Takanuva, circling around behind Dweller. The Hunter watched his every move.

"Yes, Toa of Dimness. The Dark Hunters are approaching the 1,000 year of our war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. In fact, the petty squabble that started the war started in this very city. From what I've been told, a Toa of Fire allied himself with Makuta and fought for the Vahi. Our leader, The Shadowed One was severely wounded."

Takanuva paled. He saw Kotu inching towards the mouth of the cave. He had to keep Dweller talking. "Um… who was the Toa?" he asked.

"Uh… I believe his name was Vakama. Happened after the Visorak "mysteriously" disappeared. Oh, and your little trick to get me talking long enough to save your friend won't work." With that, Dweller blasted Taknuva with Mental energy. Nightmares flogged the Toa of Light's mind. He screamed. Dweller sneered down at the struggling Matoran in his grip. The Shadowed One would be pleased. Dweller then shield himself from perspective and left the decapitated Toa on the ground.

Takanuva watched the Dark Hunter disappear. He knew Kotu had gotten away safely, but Macku? The Toa of Light sighed. He needed to talk to Vakama about a few things.

**GW: Wow, this chapter's long.**

**CD: Dude.**

**GW: Anywho, to the reviewers:**

**Whale Shark 7- I guess I am a good Tree-Speaker. –grins appreciatively- Your song was sooooo funny! Amphibax is a Dark Hunter and has connections to Dwellers whose assignment is to spy on Takanuva for the Shadowed One. Very confusing.**

**Bioniclefangirl- Hope your computer is fixed soon. If I did this on a school laptop, I would get in sooooooo much trouble. I got to a prep school.**

**Miss Metal –or- Zakia- Thanks for the support!**

**GW: Now, to swoon over all the hot Dark Hunters.**

**TSO: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES MY MINIONS!**


End file.
